


Watch Your Step Dear

by oceansdaughter92



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is Good With Kids, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, I will die on this hill okay, Jason Todd is Robin, Kid Tim Drake, Latino Jason Todd, Mild Blood, Older Sibling Jason Todd, Protective Jason Todd, Tim Drake Is a genius, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, Unreliable Narrator, and the definition of a deer in headlights he’s got the Bambi eyes down pat, but a dumb genius, he barely passed the vibe check from god, jason smacked god in the face and told him to let Tim go, no beta we die like robins, this is why you should use grappling guns in Gotham smh, tim is baby okay, tim took too much bone hurting juice today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansdaughter92/pseuds/oceansdaughter92
Summary: Tim was having a great time watching the Dynamic Duo race across Gotham. He was getting so many good photos and he never wanted these nights to end. Too bad the heroes aren’t around when he takes a trip off of the side of a building.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 106
Kudos: 631





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Batfam fic so please be nice but I hope you all enjoy it!!! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked it! I will always take constructive criticism if you have any!
> 
> Just as a warning, there is some blood but it’s very minor and barely mentioned.
> 
> Rated teen and up just bc of swearing

The moonlight lit up a path as an 11 year old Tim Drake scampered across the rooftops. He clutched his camera to his chest as he raced towards the Bowery following close behind the shadows of Batman and Robin.

Tonight was a particularly clear night in Gotham and Tim thought that he might even see a star or two in the sky. Those might have been planes though. But it was a crisp night and Tim grinned even as a gust of wind ripped through his frame and caused him to stumble a bit. These were some of his favorite nights for photos, a clear sky, the moon shining down on Gotham’s heroes and perfectly illuminating them made for excellent shots.

Up ahead, the dynamic duo disappeared from sight and the sounds of fighting soon began. Tim grinned in anticipation and scaled the last couple of buildings, hiding above the pair as they fought off some drug dealers. Tim brought his camera up and zoomed in on the dealers’ jackets.  _ Looks like some of the Maroni’s, _ Tim thought, noticing the symbol on the leather sleeve of their jacket.

Tim caught a couple good shots: one of Robin grinning as he punched a tooth out of one of the dealers’ mouths (he even got the tooth in the shot!), another of Batman throwing a batarang at the thugs face, and one of Robin with his hands on his hips and standing proud over the downed dealers as he looked at Batman with a sharp smirk.

Robin and Batman quickly wrapped up and secured the goons in no time. Batman placed a hand on Robin’s shoulder and was speaking softly, a small smile on his face as Robin excitedly recapped the best parts of the fight, his teeth glinting in the moonlight. Tim silently backed away from the edge of the roof, the fight was over and they’d be leaving again, it was best if they didn’t see Tim as they left the alley. 

Tim got up from the roof and made his way over to the firescape on the opposite side of the building, checking to see if Batman or Robin had come this way at all before he started his descent. Seeing that they hadn’t, Tim climbed down the rickety steps, the metal creakinging ominously as he made his way down. The steps groaned and Tim tried to step as lightly as he could holding the railing and his camera tightly. 

Tim stopped for a moment and looked down. He was about a quarter of the way down the black steps already and it didn’t look like it got any better than where he just was. Tim closed his eyes and took a breath and steadily continued. 

Five flights from the bottom a loud creak was heard. Tim froze. Silence. And then, a sharp  _ snap CRACK _ and suddenly he was falling.

He was falling just like the Grayson’s did that dreadful night.

Would he survive the fall? Or would he end up dead just like the acrobats, a smear on the rough pavement serving as a warning to children to not go traipsing around Gotham at night. Tim could just imagine his headstone:  _ Here lies Timothy Jackson Drake, a colossal idiot who thought it’d be a good idea to go where he shouldn’t and would die an extremely lame death. _

Tim wasn’t stupid. He knew he wouldn’t die right away like the Grayson’s, the height wasn’t great enough for it. No, Tim would be left broken on the ground and either a desperate or malicious person would come along eventually and finish the job or an infection or blood loss would take him out.

Tim closed his eyes and breathed in sharply as he felt himself fall faster and farther, closing the distance towards the black street below.

Tim tensed and cried out as he bounced off of the railings and the platforms below him and finally reached the cold unforgiving ground with a sharp slap and a scream. His head smacked against the pavement and he saw stars. He heard bones snap and felt them shift as he bounced and rolled to a stop on his back. Tim tried to cry, the pain in his ribs, head, and legs too great but he couldn’t. He couldn’t draw in a breath. Tim choked. Panic rose as he struggled to breathe. Only a rasping wheeze escaped past his lips.

He closed his eyes as he tried to shift to take some weight off his head and ribs but he shrieked and stilled when the bones ground together bringing more tears to his eyes. Tim flopped back down and sobbed, the action caused his body to hurt more and he coughed to relieve the pain. A spatter of liquid came out coating his face in red.

Tim gritted his teeth and slowly turned his head to the side and saw his camera lying a few feet from him. The lense was cracked and the body was shattered. Tim sniffed and winced. What a pair they made, two broken and lonely toys. Forgotten and useless. 

He sucked in another breath and choked out a cry as a wave of pain washed through him. He screwed his eyes shut and clenched his fists breathing slowly to try and ride it out. Stars danced in his vision and darkness started to creep in at the corners. The back of Tim’s head was starting to feel wet and he tried to shift to see if he fell into a puddle but the gravel underneath his head dug into a wound there bringing a sharp pain so he fell back down again.

_ It’s probably blood, head wounds bleed a lot more than other injuries. _ Tim huffed a sardonic laugh and coughed up more blood, he wouldn’t be surprised if the blood loss was what got to him first.

The sound of someone kicking small rocks of gravel down the alley made him tense. Silent footsteps padded forward and a shadow fell across the boy. Tim held back a whimper as the person in front of him stopped. Tim was quickly losing his sight so all he could see was a shadowy image blocking the meager light that came from a lamppost. 

The figure glanced at Tim, looked up, then looked behind him and turned to shout something back the way it came, then it raced over to Tim’s side and crouched down at his head. Tim’s eyes started tearing up more. He was broken, practically paralyzed by the pain, actively dying, and a child. If this person wanted to hurt him there would be nothing Tim could do to stop it.

Tim’s vision was blurry and fading quickly so he couldn’t make out the person’s face. The person was speaking softly to Tim, brushing the matted hair out of his eyes as he cried silently. Tim whined because the unexpected contact felt  _ so nice _ after so long and they quickly yanked their hand away in fear of hurting Tim. Tim whined again, tears falling quicker down his face as he tried to reach for the hand again, to bring it back. The hand came back, wiping away his tears and smoothing through his hair. Tim sighed in relief and relaxed a bit but winced when his ribs were jostled and they ground together.

The person shushed him gently and tried to reassure Tim but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. The person turned towards the mouth of the alley again and shouted something sounding frantic, their hands were shaking slightly as they brushed over Tim’s forehead.

Tim shuddered out another breath and let his eyes fall shut. Just for a minute. He was so tired, couldn’t he rest?

The figure responded by snapping something at him and poking his face repeatedly. Tim groaned and opened his eyes again, the poking stopped and Tim turned his gaze upwards at the person leaning over him. His sight was less blurry this time and he could make out some of the main features. Black hair, black domino mask, white eyes, traffic light colored clothes.

Not a random person then. Jason Todd.  _ Robin. _

Tim’s eyes widened and he sucked in a breath and then immediately coughed it back out as his ribs shifted in protest. Tim keened and Robin,  _ Jason, _ seemed to grow more panicked, brushing through Tim’s hair faster and glancing around as if looking for something, or  _ someone. _

A soft whoosh of air behind him alerted Tim to another’s presence. The rustling of a cape settling on the other side of him had Tim’s adrenaline ratcheting up. He was with Batman and Robin.  _ He was with  _ Batman _ and  _ Robin. Tim’s eyes snapped up to the shadowy figure beside him and took in his appearance. The Batman seemed almost  _ normal _ (well if you call dressing up in a bat costume and fighting crime normal) as he looked down at Tim mournfully.

“Robin.”

Jason’s head snapped up to look at Batman who was still staring at Tim.

“Get the Batmobile, we’ll take him to Leslie’s.” Jason nodded and after a soft pat on Tim’s head, he rushed off to bring the Batmobile around.

“You’ll be alright,” Batman soothed kneeling beside Tim and taking over Jason’s job of brushing through his hair. It was nice, Tim hadn’t had this much contact in  _ years. _ Then the voice registered. No, this wasn’t Batman’s voice, Batman had a low rasping voice that was made to terrify villains. This was Bruce Wayne talking to Tim right now. Bruce Wayne’s soft voice that he used when he spoke to Tim at a gala once when he was small and had gotten lost wandering around.

Tim wheezed and tried to speak, Bruce shushed him gently and repeated his statement again.

Tim could hear the roar of the Batmobile as it made its way towards them, Jason undoubtedly at the wheel. Tim took in another breath and looked back up at Bruce, locking eyes with the man.

“Bru-“ Tim coughed. “Bruce.” Bruce froze.

“I- I’m sorry if you or-“ Tim broke off in another fit of coughing and felt more blood dribble out his mouth. “Or Jason can’t save me. It wasn’t your fault.” Tim gave Bruce a wan smile and felt his eyes slip closed as the Batmobile came to a stop next to them. Muffled shouting filled his ears but Tim was drifting away, ignorant to the panic he just caused.

The last thing he registered was a pair of warm and sturdy arms picking up his broken body and racing forward, shouts echoing in the alley, he allowed himself to succumb to the darkness.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me for the past 4 weeks: haha I’ll have the next chapter up in a couple days :))))
> 
> Everyone who read those comments: so that was a fucking lie

  
  
  
  
  
  


Beep.

Beep..

Beep…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Beep.

Beep..

Beep…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tim didn’t want to wake up but his alarm was stubbornly sounding from the side of his head. He frowned irritably.

His alarm kept beeping.

Wait.

Tim’s alarm clock didn’t sound like that. His alarm was a higher pitch and a faster pace that increased if he didn’t turn it off. This was a steady and low sound, that while annoying, clearly wasn’t meant to awaken anyone.

Tim scrunched his nose and tried to pry open his eyelids. They were weighted down and stuck together as he tried to lift them and he huffed.

Tim felt an unfamiliar weight settle beside him on the bed and his heart sped up in panic, the annoying beeping speeding along with it. 

His parents were still in Peru on a dig and would be for another month before they would go to Tokyo for business for a couple more months. They weren’t supposed to be anywhere near Gotham and even if they were they wouldn’t ever do anything as mundane as sit at his bedside. _So who was sitting next to him?_

Tim tried to open his eyes again and shifted to get away from the weight that was next to him. He whined as a spike of pain shot through his ribs and suddenly he remembered, his eyes finally flying open in shock.

Pictures. The roof. Falling. _Pain._ _Robin. Batman._

Tim shot up and immediately fell to the side and groaned, a pair of sturdy arms caught him before he fell off the bed and onto the cold floor.

Tim’s fuzzy mind tried to comprehend where he was and who he was with. Was he at the clinic? Was this the doctor Batman had mentioned?

He turned his head to look at who caught him. Blurry eyes blinked at the shape above him and he willed them to become clearer. 

A soothing voice filtered in, steadily going from a background hum to actual words.

“-im, Tim? Are you with me?”

Tim squinted up at the bulky figure. Black hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes looked back at him. He wasn’t at the clinic nor was he with Dr. Leslie. Bruce Wayne, _Batman,_ was holding him.

His eyes widened and he attempted to scramble out of Batman, _Bruce Wayne’s,_ arms but Bruce tightened his grip slightly and held Tim closer to his chest. Despite wanting to get away (he was sure that they had found out who he was and _why_ he was taking pictures at night so surely they’d want to be rid of him) he melted into the embrace, Bruce’s arms a warm and steady weight as they held him gently.

Bruce chuckled and lay Tim back down to rest on the bed. Tim frowned but allowed it, it would be selfish to ask for more contact, he wasn’t a part of their family and even if he was he didn’t earn it, didn’t _deserve_ it. 

Tim watched Bruce and Bruce studied Tim. Tim didn’t dare look away first, _“stare them into submission my little dragon”_ his mother’s voice hissed in his ear. _“Let them underestimate you then claw their heart out once they look away. You are ice. You are nothing if they think you are nothing. Strike when the time is right and they are unguarded.”_

Tim cocked his head to the side allowing his eyes to freeze alongside his emotions. _“A Drake must have a heart of ice to survive this world.”_ He wasn’t always the best at it but he knew that he’d definitely need his mother’s teachings now if he was going to get himself out of this situation.

Bruce mimicked Tim, tilting his head to mirror him, eyes roaming over his face and torso, checking the bandages and for any sign of pain. Seemingly content with his state, Bruce looked back at Tim opening his mouth to speak again.

A loud crash and a muffled curse sounded behind Bruce and harried footsteps rushed over to join them. Tim leaned over and looked behind Bruce to see Jason out of uniform rushing over to the two.

Jason stopped right next to Bruce and stared down at Tim. He hesitantly stretched his hand out and hovered over Tim’s for a second before decidedly taking Tim’s hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

He gave Tim a quick smile and then turned on Bruce frowning lightly.

“Really B? You were going to start interrogating the kid without me here as a buffer _or_ letting me know he was awake?” 

Bruce looked away from Jason and grunted causing Jason to snort.

“Yeah okay,” Jason said. “How about _I_ ask the kid how he’s doing seeing as I’m the one who found him. It’s only fair” Jason grinned smugly.

“Alright chum,” Bruce said, gesturing for Jason to start. Jason turned back to Tim a slightly strained smile painted on his face.

“Hey Timmy, how you feeling?” Jason asked softly, squeezing his hand again.

Tim winced and looked away from Jason. He knew there was a high chance they would know who he was but this definitely confirmed it. He was so screwed.

Tim cleared his sore throat, “not the best” 

“That’s okay, anything hurt right now?”

_Uh, everything?_

“Just my head, ribs, and leg.”

Bruce reached over Tim and Jason and pressed a button on the side of the bed. The pain slowly started to fade out and Tim relaxed just the smallest bit, still on guard because of the interrogation soon to come.

The corners of Jason’s mouth turned up and he took a deep breath like he was preparing himself. _Oh goody, here we go._

“Tim, we’re gonna have to ask you some questions right now if that’s okay?” Even though it was stated like one, it wasn’t a suggestion. Tim closed his eyes tightly for a second and turned his head to the side.

Jason squeezed his hand again in comfort, “okay, how about we start off a little easy okay? Tim, why aren’t you with your parents in Peru?”

Tim blinked. That was definitely not what he was expecting. Why wasn’t he with his parents? A better question would be _why would he be with his parents?_

Tim furrowed his brows in confusion,“children aren’t allowed on trips because they easily cause problems and get underfoot. Everyone knows this.” He was sure Jason knew it too and so did Bruce, so why were they asking?

Jason grimaced and Bruce’s looming figure behind Jason shrunk a bit. Why did they look upset? This is how society life works, parents go on trips and leave their children behind, it wasn’t a hard concept to grasp.

Maybe it was just different for the Wayne’s, Bruce couldn’t leave Gotham for too long due to being you know, _Batman,_ so he probably hadn’t been on any long trips during Jason’s time with the family. Yes, that was probably it. 

“Kid, you know that’s not normal right?” Jason locked eyes with Tim, begging him to understand something that made no sense. “You’re barely 11 years old and you’re left all alone for months without a nanny-“

“I don’t need a nanny!” Tim shot up. “I’m practically an adult, I can take care of myself!” Tim fumed. _So much for keeping his emotions under control._ He loved Batman and he loved Robin, but they were _wrong_ , what _wasn’t normal_ was insisting that he needed supervision. He hadn’t needed additional supervision outside of Mrs. Mac since he was 10.

Tim scoffed and crossed his arms. “I know you don’t really care about that because there’s nothing wrong with it so why don’t you start on the _actual_ questions you want to ask.” Tim lifted an eyebrow and glanced pointedly at Bruce and then the suits lining the walls.

Jason gaped like a fish and made a frustrated noise, turning to Bruce who was pinching the bridge of his nose. They both looked at each other and Jason made some hand motions to accompany his eye movements that clearly made sense to Bruce. Bruce sighed and seemed to give up, looking upwards at the ceiling as is praying.

“Okay Tim, we’ll come back to that topic at a later time,” Bruce tiredly said. He locked eyes with Tim, his gaze now a searing and intense look. “How did you figure out our identities?”

Tim looked away sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. “Uh, just to clear something up first, I’m not going to tell anyone. No one else knows but me and even if I did say anything they wouldn’t believe me. But you can trust me to keep it secret, I’ve known since I started going out into Gotham to take pictures and I’ve never said a word.”

“And… how long, has that been?” Bruce looked physically pained asking.

“Since I was nine.”

Silence.

Jason and Bruce both stared at Tim, slowly processing that they haven’t noticed a reckless child chasing after them on a weekly basis for 2 ½ years.

Jason put his head in his hands and muttered something that sounded like, “dios mío, what the _fuck Tim?”_

“Language.” 

Jason’s head shot up, “no B, you don’t get to _‘language’_ me, not after the Big Bad Bat didn’t notice a _literal child_ prancing around the _worst parts of Gotham, on rooftops. Jesus.”_

Bruce made an affronted noise but seemed to let it go.

“As horrifying as that is Tim, you didn’t answer the question,” Bruce reminded him. _“Show no emotion dear,”_ whispered his mother, he could feel phantom acrylic nails digging into his shoulders, he shivered. Tim looked down at his hands and spoke with a steady voice like he’d been taught.

“I didn’t mean to find out I swear, it was an accident, it was just _so easy._ When I was three, I went to the circus to see the Flying Grayson’s perform, I was there the night Dick’s parents died.” Tim paused and let that sink in a bit before continuing.

“That night, Dick promised me that he’d do a special quadruple somersault, just for me, he said. Imagine my surprise when six years later while watching the news, I see Robin perform the same trick that I was told only three people in the world could do, and the other two that could do it had been dead for some time leaving only a certain ex-circus performer able to do it. It was an easy connection from there. If Dick Grayson was Robin then that meant that Bruce Wayne had to be Batman, and when Dick moved out and gave up Robin and a new hero suddenly appeared that meant Dick had to be Nightwing. Then, Jason was adopted, and suddenly there was a new Robin, so Jason Todd had to be Robin. It just all fit.”

Tim finally looked back up from his clasped hands to observe Bruce and Jason. The two looked stunned. 

“So… you’re saying,” Jason drawled and looked at Tim with barely concealed glee. “That the Golden Boy himself revealed his identity because of _style points?”_

Bruce sighed, “Jason.”

“No, no Bruce let me have this,” Jason was grinning now and flapped his hand at Bruce distractedly. “You don’t understand. Richard Grayson, the infallible Robin, the Boy Wonder, gave away our identities because he’s a show off. That’s amazing! And it _wasn’t_ my fault!”

Jason turned his smile on Tim, “good job Timborino!” Tim slowly mouthed ‘Timborino’ in confusion but flushed at the compliment, a small smile grew, his façade cracked in the face of Jason’s enthusiasm.

“You’re already a natural little detective, you’ll fit right in with the rest of us. All we gotta do is get you into a workout regimen, some new colors, and training and you’ll be out on the streets in no time!” Jason clapped Tim on the back gently, avoiding his ribs.

Tim choked. “What?” Tim squeaked. _Where was this coming from?_ This was absolutely not what he thought would happen when they asked how he knew them. Tim looked up at Bruce in apprehension, Bruce was once again pinching the bridge of his nose. He must get a lot of tension headaches from his kids.

“Jason, I can’t adopt him,” Bruce seemed a little disappointed over this weirdly. “He already has parents,” He tried to reason.

Jason looked incredulously at Bruce, “so? His parents are shitty anyways, it’s not like it’d be hard.”

“Jason.”

“Come on B, look at him, _look at him,_ we can’t _not_ adopt him!” Jason squished Tim’s cheeks and put his head next to Tim’s pulling out the puppy-dog eyes, Tim melted in his hold and hummed contentedly. Jason’s eyes seemed to be working, Bruce’s resolve was steadily crumbling and along with it, Jason’s grin grew.

“Do- do I get a say in this?” Tim questioned.

“Nope!” Jason popped the ‘p’. “Sorry babybird, I’ve already decided, you’re officially family now. No take backs.” Jason slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in tight, mindful of his ribs though. Jason was a warm and solid presence around him cocooning him easily.

Tim flushed and hid a grin in Jason’s shoulder. _Family._ It felt so warm when Jason said it, and even though Tim knew it wouldn’t last long, it would be a nice dream to be in for a while.

“Are you- are you sure?” Tim looked up and glanced at Bruce. “I wouldn’t want to impose-“

Bruce cut him off gently and rested a palm on Tim’s shoulder. “Tim we’d be glad to have you for as long as you’d like. I don’t know if we’ll ever bring you out with us on the night job but you will always be welcome here.” Bruce smiled gently at Tim and ruffled his hair.

Tim practically purred and sank further into Jason’s grip. Jason chuckled above him and bundled him up further, laying back on the bed with Tim resting on top of Jason. Tim hummed and felt the drowsiness sweep through him more and he closed his eyes.

A big warm hand brought a blanket over the two boys and carefully tucked them in. Tim felt a moment of pressure on his temple (a kiss?) and smiled. The hand came back and smoothed through Tim’s hair causing Tim to succumb further to the pull of sleep.

“Good night boys,” a gentle voice whispered. “And welcome to the family Tim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick slamming open the door to the Manor: I RAN ALL THE WAY HERE, WHO THE FUCK WAS GOING TO TELL ME I HAD A NEW BABY BROTHER WHY DID I HAVE TO FIND OUT FROM ROY OF ALL PEOPLE? DIDNT YOU THINK THIS WOULD DESERVE A PHONE CALL???
> 
> Bruce who completely forgot: uhhhhhhhhhh, sorry?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!!!!


	3. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people asked for it (like 4 ppl but that doesn’t matter) so I decided to add in Dick finding out lol, this chapter is definitely a bit more crackish but also chock full of fluff so I hope you all enjoy it!!!

Dick collapsed onto the couch and groaned. That last mission _sucked_ so much, god he was never going on any deep space missions _again._ Dick was so tired and just wanted to take a quick nap before heading home. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, trying to catch a couple moments of sleep but the loud footsteps headed towards him seemed to think otherwise. 

Dick kept his eyes closed and didn’t acknowledge the person once they stopped in front of him. Judging by the cadence, he would guess that it was probably Roy. He loved Roy but good god, couldn’t he let him have a break for just a minute? He was Tired with a capital T.

“So, how’s the kid doing?”

Dick furrowed his brows, why was Roy asking about Jason? Did Dick miss something?

Oh my god, was Jason hurt while Dick was off in space? Why didn’t anyone say anything? _Please don’t tell me he almost died._ Dick shot up in a panic and grabbed Roy.

“What do you mean, did something happen? Is he okay?” Dick shook Roy slightly.

Roy looked at Dick confused, “uh, I don’t know man, I was just wondering how your new brother was handling everything.”

Dick pulled back slightly and blinked. New brother? Jason’s been adopted for a couple years now, why was Roy calling him a _new_ brother?

“I’m- I’m confused, Jason’s not exactly new Roy.”

Roy squinted at Dick as if he were stupid, “Jason? No, I mean your actual new brother” Roy said slowly. Dick stared at him in confusion, still not comprehending. “You know, Tim?”

Tim? Dick didn’t have a brother named Tim. What was he-

New brother. A name he didn’t know. It suddenly clicked in his sleep deprived brain.

Dick froze. He did not. He did not _steal another child and not tell Dick again, did he?_

“Roy,” Dick said, putting his hands on his hips in the apparently infamous ‘disappointed mom pose’ “where did you hear this?”

“Oh sorry, was it a secret? I didn’t think it was because I heard Bruce bragging about the kid to Ollie so I just kind of assumed-“ Dick held up his hand stopping Roy.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, took a breath, and then blew it out sharply. “I’m going to kill him.” He turned away and started walking to the zetas.

Roy walked with him and glanced over concernedly. “Which one?” 

“Bruce.”

“Okay cool, uh, why?”

“Because,” Dick began, grinding his teeth. “This will be the _second time_ where he stole a child and didn’t tell me. And it’s not like he couldn’t have contacted me, we weren’t that far out.”

“Oh shit.”

_“Yeah.”_

“Wait, _stole?”_

Dick laughed, “that’s how we got Jason at least so I’m assuming it’s the same for Tim.” Roy looked at him incredulously and stopped as they reached the zetas. Dick punched in his code aggressively to the cave and stepped in ready to leave.

“Well that’s a bit fucked up, try not to kill your dad!” Roy waved as the zetas started up.

“No promises,” Dick winked and in a flash he was gone.

Dick opened his eyes to the cave and saw it was empty. Weird, normally Jason and Bruce would’ve been getting ready for patrol by now. Maybe they were taking care of Tim right now, getting him settled in.

Dick grinned to himself as he peeled off his suit and got dressed in sweats. He couldn’t wait to meet his new baby brother. He loved Jason but he always wanted a big family like what he had in the circus. While the Grayson’s were a biological family of three, everyone considered each other at Haly’s family and he missed the noise and laughter.

Maybe with the five of them it would be enough to fill the silence of the manor.

Dick ate an energy bar quickly and ran up the stairs opening up the clock to the study quickly, hoping Bruce was there. Dick burst in and huffed, nothing. He closed the clock door and walked out of the study listening for any indication of where his family might be.

He walked past the kitchen and saw some new photos pinned to the fridge by little yellow bat magnets. Dick chuckled and stepped up looking at them. There was a picture of Jason furiously playing a video game, eyes glued to the screen and tongue sticking out in concentration. Another of Bruce and Jason sitting quietly together in the library both relaxed and reading. And one shaky photo of a little black haired blue eyed kid smiling sheepishly as Jason hugged him, a huge smile on his face.

So this was Tim. Dick cooed quietly at his brothers, they were both so cute! Dick narrowed his eyes though, Tim looked vaguely familiar and he couldn’t figure out why. He shook his head and reminded himself of his mission. Chew Bruce out to hell and back for surprising him _again,_ the interrogation about the kid could wait until after.

Dick strode out of the kitchen and continued on. He heard the sounds of what sounded like a loud sci-fi movie playing down the hall and a faint red light glowing from under the door. Oh this was going to be good. Jason may be the theater nerd of the house, but Dick was the Drama King and was fantastic at making a memorable entrance.

Dick stormed up to the door and flung it open loudly and looked inside. Jason and Tim were cuddled together under a couple blankets on the couch with Bruce sitting on the other side of Tim, his arm around the two kids. The group looked at Dick, a mixture of confused, disgruntled, and shocked. Dick’s inner big brother absolutely lit up looking at this image, the kid was just so small! He looked like a kitten! Or a little baby bird, _yes,_ that’s a perfect name. Dick shot Tim a smile and quickly turned his glare on Bruce.

Bruce looked confused at Dick and opened his mouth to speak but Dick cut him off, back in the mom pose for the second time that day.

“When the _fuck_ was somebody going to tell me I had a new baby brother! And _why_ did I have to find out from _Roy_ instead of _my own father_ because said father had _the audacity_ to tell _Oliver Queen_ before me? Wouldn’t this be a situation that would at least warrant a phone call!” 

Bruce’s eyes widened and looked at anything but Dick, Jason’s mouth dropped open and he leaned over a shocked Tim to whisper furiously to Bruce, “you didn’t _tell him_ old man? _Again?_ Seriously?”

Bruce floundered and finally looked at Dick, clearly panicked and knowing this might not go well.

“Uhhhhhhh, sorry son?” Bruce offered, a grimace on his face. Tim looked between the two of them like they were a tennis match, with the biggest doe eyes Dick had ever seen and holy _fuck_ this kid was adorable he wanted cuddles _now,_ but no. He needed to complete the mission first and humiliate Bruce, it’s what he deserved.

_“Sorry? That’s all you have?”_

“I really am sorry chum, I just forgot to tell you.”

“Well clearly you didn’t forget to tell other people when you were bragging to Oliver,” Dick grumbled crossing his arms. Tim flushed bright red and looked up at Bruce, a small and hesitant smile made its way onto his face.

“Really?” Tim whispered shocked. Bruce smiled affectionately down at Tim and Jason ruffled his hair. Dick’s heart melted and finally he gave up the act huffing lightly. He grinned and made his way over to the trio dropping down in front of Tim and opening his arms for a hug. Tim turned to him and blinked at him amazed and flushed again. Dick beckoned slightly and Tim hesitantly reached forward encircling his arms around his neck.

“Hey Timmy, I’m Dick.”

“I know,” he could hear the smile in the kid’s voice and he squeezed him a little tighter causing Tim to squeak. Dick laughed and ruffled his hair, Tim seemed to like that a lot.

Eventually, Dick pulled back and looked at his family. Bruce radiating happiness, Jason smiling smugly, and Tim a bright red ducking a little to hide his smile. Dick’s heart glowed as he looked at them all, his family was the happiest he’d ever seen them. 

“So, how did we come to acquire the little babybird?” Dick turned to Bruce but it was Jason that answered.

“Oh just the usual way you know. Picked him off the street, literally. That part wasn’t fun and we don’t need to rehash it now but apparently,” and this is where Jason’s voice shifted to positively gleeful as he grinned at Dick, a suspicious gleam in his eye. Dick didn’t think he’d like where this was heading.

“Tiny Tim here has known Batman and Robin’s identities since he was _nine_ and has been following us around since then taking pictures and _none of us_ noticed him because he’s a sneaky little kid.

But do you want to know _how_ he found out our identities?” Jason grinned like the Cheshire Cat and Dick gulped. Yeah, he definitely didn’t like where this was heading, it sounded like it would probably be his fault. “Looks like Mr. Golden Boy gave himself away because he had to show off a move that literally only one person in the entire world at this point in time can pull off. Do you know the move to which I refer to Dickie?” 

Dick froze and looked at Bruce nervously who raised an eyebrow in amusement. Dick nodded his head and looked down in embarrassment. Jason cackled and tugged Tim closer ruffling his hair again.

“Yup! Your super special Flying Grayson’s quadruple somersault! This little genius figured you out at nine and boy am I going to hold that over you for _years_ Dickster.” Dick looked at Tim who was snuggling further into Jason’s side, eyes closed in content.

Dick laughed and pulled himself up onto the couch sitting beside Jason and gathering his brothers into his arms, Jason squawked and held on tighter to Tim causing him to squeak again. “Well I guess that’s okay because I got an adorable new brother out of it so it can’t be too bad right?” Dick looked up at Bruce who nodded. Bruce pulled another blanket over the brothers and snuck a quick picture of them all and smiled softly at his sons. Dick felt the warm glow in his chest grow and grinned back at his dad.

“So, what are we watching?” Dick questioned.

“Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith,” Jason piped up. “It’s Timbit’s favorite movie.”

“Perfect! I love Star Wars!” 

They all turned back to the screen as Bruce hit the play button, Duel of Fates played as Anakin and Obi-Wan fought. 

Dick looked at Tim who was grinning and quietly quoting their lines to himself and Jason, he even tried to match Ewan McGregor’s accent which was just adorable in Dick’s humble opinion.

He leaned back and watched his family, letting the warmth of his brothers and the clashing of lightsabers lull him to sleep. Dick was home and his family was whole, and hey, maybe he’d get another sibling after Tim. Bruce clearly liked taking in strays. Maybe Bruce would even switch it up and get a girl, or a blonde. Dick snorted to himself, that was unlikely, they clearly had an aesthetic they needed to match. Dick smiled, it was a nice dream. Hopefully Dick would be informed about any new siblings next time.

It’s not like Bruce would forget again, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick: so obviously you’re an orphan Tim but what’s your last name?  
> Tim: oh, I’m not an orphan  
> Dick:..... I’m sorry, what did you just say?  
> Tim: I’m not an orphan?  
> Dick: BRUCE WHEN I SAID YOU STOLE A CHILD I WAS JOKING I DIDNT THINK YOU ACTUALLY STOLE ONE WHO THE HELL DOES HE BELONG TO??? (we’re still keeping him though)  
> Bruce: the Drake’s  
> Dick: YOU MEAN OUR NEIGHBORS????
> 
> Listen, I honestly don’t know how commas work. I did not pay attention at all in the grammar section of english, if it sounds like there’s a comma then there’s gonna be a comma my b if ur really big into proper grammar.
> 
> Also, Tim gets 50 million hair ruffles bc I said so. I’m living vicariously through him, my hair isn’t short enough to be ruffled affectionately most of the time it’s just a mop lol


End file.
